1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive airway pressure [PAP] devices, such as continuous positive airway pressure [CPAP] devices, and more particularly a method for attenuating the noise released therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that applying a CPAP device to a patient may prevent upper airway occlusion during sleep. CPAP devices have become the apparatus of choice for the treatment of chronic sleep apnea, chronic pulmonary obstruction and snoring. Many CPAP machines are readily available in the marketplace.
A typical CPAP system generally includes a bedside generator comprising, a blower unit powered by an electric motor. The blower unit, the motor, and associated controls are usually encased together within the bedside generator. A delivery tube, which typically includes a flexible plastic tube having a proximal end and a distal end, is used to deliver pressurized air or other gasses to the patient. The proximal end of the delivery tube is connected to the bedside generator and the distal end of the delivery tube is fitted to the face of a patient, typically via some sort of mask unit that is provided around either the nose or mouth of the patient. The mask unit can include features which allow the mask to be affixed to the patient and maintain a proper orientation with respect to the patient's airways.
It will be appreciated that CPAP machines are typically large and heavy. However, recent developments have provided for smaller and lighter CPAP machines. It will be appreciated that because the apparatus is used during sleep, that the weight of such units should be reduced while the comfort should be increased as much as possible so as to allow the user to more easily sleep while wearing the mask.